


Anomaly

by asamandra



Series: Crossovers [4]
Category: Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Bruce Banner is Peter's father, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was younger Bruce donated sperm and Peter Parker is the result...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Bruce/Clint, Gwen/Peter, Bruce is Peter's father](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=38081769#t38081769)
> 
> When Bruce was an undergrad, he once donated to a sperm bank to earn some quick cash. Not long after, Richard and Mary Parker, unable to conceive naturally together, decided to use donor sperm and picked Bruce's sperm to conceive their child, Peter. The parents later died and Peter was raised by Uncle Ben and Aunt May.
> 
> A couple of years after the events of Avengers, Bruce and Clint are in love and living together. They are shocked when a young man named Peter shows up looking for his biological father, but welcome the kid nonetheless. Eventually Bruce, Clint, Peter, Gwen, and Aunt May form a nice little family unit.

“No, that's not possible.” Peter stared through his microscope again and frowned. 

“Is something wrong?” Gwen whispered when she saw his confused expression. 

“What?” He looked up and saw Gwen pointing with her head at Mr. Barnes, their biology teacher.

“Is there something we can be of assistance, Mr. Parker?” The older man stood in front of his table, stared over the rim of his glasses at Peter and lifted one brow. 

“No, sir.” He leaned back and smiled at him.

“A little bit more concentration, please.” Mr. Barnes said and turned to move back to his desk. 

 

 

After the lesson Gwen just wanted to leave.

“I... I need to talk to Mr. Barnes. If you want to... you know... go ahead...” He smiled at her and Gwen cocked her head but nodded.

“Okay.”

The older man put away his stuff when Peter addressed him.

“Mr. Barnes?” He turned around and looked at him over the rim of his glasses.

“Peter?” 

“I... can I ask you a question?” The man cocked his head and pursed his lips.

“Sure.” He said.

“I've just tested my blood and...”

“You've tested your blood? During my lesson?” 

“Uhm... yes... sorry. But I... there's an anomaly... with my blood type.”

“Why did you test your blood?” Mr. Barnes wanted to know.

“Uhm... curiosity... but...”

“Okay, what's the problem?”

“I know that my mother's blood type was A negative and my father had AB negative. But I have 0 and... and that's not possible. And I just wondered if there's a chance...”

“You sure about your parents blood types?” 

“Yes, I'm pretty sure. I've seen their medical records.” Well, it wasn't completely legal. He broke into their doctor's office a few months ago because they refused to give it to him, but yes, he _had_ seen them. He needed to know about the accident.

“You know the AB0 blood group system very well, Peter.” Mr. Barnes said, leaned back and sighed. “If your mom was A negative, she had to be A0 but then your father... it's not possible. A and B are dominant. If your mom was A and your father AB...” he calculated something in his head, “With A and AB the children are with a fifty percent probability A, with twelve point five percent B and with thirty seven point five AB and, Peter, you know that.” 

“But is there ever been an anomaly... something... I don't know...” He sounded a little bit desperate. 

“I'm sorry.” Mr. Barnes sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, then he cleaned his glasses and shook his head. “It's either your informations about your parents blood types are wrong or one of your parents, and it's with the utmost probability your father, isn't related to you.” 

Peter nodded but he felt numb inwardly. His father wasn't his father. Had his mother cheated? Was he adopted? But Aunt May would've told him. Or not? No, she would've told him. 

When he left the classroom he mumbled 'thank you' and then he stood in the corridor, still confused. He looked at his watch. Three more hours to go. 

Three hours? Fuck it, he had to know. He took his cell and wrote a SMS to Gwen that he had to leave earlier and then he left the building.

 

 

When he opened the door he found Aunt May in the kitchen, cutting carrots. “Peter?” She asked when she saw him, turned to look at the clock at the wall behind her, “Shouldn't you be at school right now?” 

“Please, Aunt May, I...” He said, walked into the kitchen and started to pace. 

“You seem upset, Peter, what...” 

“I need to ask you a question.” He interrupted her and she put her knife aside. May saw that he was nervous about it.

“Okay.” She said and sat down at the kitchen table.

“My father was not really my father, am I right?” He looked at her while still pacing.

“Peter, please...”

“No, don't... don't try to deny it.” 

“Peter, would you please sit down? I don't want to deny anything. I... please sit down.” 

“How did you find out?” She removed her glasses and started to clean them. 

“I... I've tested my blood and the blood types don't match.”

She frowned. “Why did you test your blood?” She asked and put her glasses back on.

“It's... it's a project for my biology class,” he lied. He felt bad about it but he couldn't say that he got bitten from a strange spider and since then had super powers and fights against crime but that he was worried about the change in his DNA and had run some tests during lesson. May once again pointed at the chair opposite of her and finally he sighed.

Reluctantly he pulled out the chair and sat down but now his fingers started to drum on the table and with a sigh May took his hand and held it.

“Your father _was_ your father and he loved you...” she started and when she saw that he wanted to interrupt her she stopped him with her raised index finger. “But when your parents were married they tried to get a child for a long time. It never happened. They went to a doctor and he discovered, that your father was not having any measurable level of sperm in his semen. Technically he was infertile.” Peter blushed about Aunt May talking so calm about his father's semen.

“They both were devastated, they wanted to have children more than everything. They talked about their options. And finally they decided to go to a sperm bank.”

“I'm the result of an artificial insemination?” Peter seemed shocked. And after looking for a few seconds at him May finally nodded.

“Did they... know who donated the sperm?” He asked and got again red ears. 

“I don't know. They never said anything about the donator and so I guess they didn't know him.” 

Peter stared at the older woman, swallowed and then got up. He started to pace again. 

“But that means... there's the possibility that my biological father is still alive and... and somewhere to find.” He looked at May again and to see the hint of hope in his eyes hurt her more than she wanted to admit. 

“Peter, please...” she rose as well and then he bolted to the front door and was gone. 

“Peter!” May yelled but till she arrived at the door he was already out of sight. 

 

 

Gwen sat at her desk and tried to learn when she heard a knock at her window. She turned and found Peter. For a few seconds she deliberated whether she should open or not but then she rose and went to the window. She wanted to stare grimly at Peter because he disappeared and sent only a message but when she saw his expression she sighed and opened the window.

“Hey,” he said and looked at her.

“Hey.” 

He just sat outside the window and fiddled with his fingers. 

“You want to come in?” Gwen finally asked and lifted one brow. Quietly Peter climbed in. 

“Hey,” he repeated and looked around, then he sat at the armchair in the corner. 

“Okay, what's wrong? You look like someone kicked your puppy.”

“I've been... I don't know... in the city... I had to think about... about a few things.”

Gwen sat back on her desk chair and waited for him to continue.

“I'm the result of an artificial insemination.” 

“You... what?” 

“I've tested my blood. I had to... you know... my blood type didn't match with my father's and Aunt May told me that my parents used... uhm... donor sperm,” he blushed violently, “to get pregnant.” 

“Uhm... this is... uhm...” 

“Well... maybe there's the possibility that I have a father.” 

“Peter...”

“Yes, I know, Aunt May already told me. My dad was my father and he loved me and stuff but... is it wrong if I want to know where I come from?”

“No, I guess not.” Gwen leaned forward and took his hands and Peter seemed to relax slightly. “So, what do you want to do?” 

“I don't know. Guess I have to start with my parents. With their medical records from the clinic.” 

“Yeah, sounds like a good idea. But do you think they give it to you?” He pursed his lips and shrugged. 

“I don't know.” 

“Gwen?” It was Gwen's mom and she sighed, rolled her eyes and went to the door. When she heard a tiny noise she looked back to the armchair but Peter was gone.

“Yes, mom?” She opened her door and went out.

 

 

Doctor Kruger had been their GP as long as he could remember. He sat on the building opposite of her office. Gwen was right. She wouldn't give him their records and he had to sneak in again to read them. Like last time when he wanted to know everything about their death. It's not that there had been anything to find but he had had to try. He knew that there was a window he could open easily and he just waited, till Dr. Kruger left. She was still there and sat at her desk and Peter waited. 

Half an hour later she finally rose, stretched and grabbed her stuff. He waited till she was out and in her car on her way home. When he used his _web_ to swing to the other building he felt bad. Like a burglar. And technically he was a burglar. 

He climbed to the window and in a few seconds he was in the office. It was dark but the light that fell through the window was all he needed to find his way. His parents files were in the archive but the door was locked. With a sigh he forced it open, thanks to his enhanced strength, and then he went to the filing cabinet where he knew he would find their records. He fumbled in his pocket for the flashlight and started to search. Ten minutes later he had his mother's record. He held the flashlight with his teeth while he paged through the file. 

He startled when he heard a noise from the hall and turned off the light. With a curse he grabbed the file and looked around. It was the night watchman and he had seen the open door. _Dammit!_ he thought and searched for a hiding place. The man was near and Peter finally jumped up to the ceiling, put the file on his stomach, and waited motionless. The watchman looked into the archive but he didn't look up to the ceiling. When he finally closed the door behind him and left, Peter let out the breath he never realized he held. He climbed back onto the floor and read the rest of the file. He finally found what he looked for. But nothing about the donator, only a reference number. The artificial insemination has been done in a certain Dr. Martinez's clinic in New Jersey and the sperm bank where they had the donation from was... luckily not far away. He wrote the donator's reference number and the name and address of the sperm bank onto his arm and put the file back into the cabinet. When he had left the office and was back on the building opposite of it he looked at his watch. It was way beyond midnight and he had to go to school tomorrow. But on the other hand, he wanted to know, no, he needed to know his biological father. It was... important.

Half an hour later he stood in front of the sperm bank. It was in a small building, but they had a night watchman. _This is a really bad idea, Peter,_ he thought but then he took a breath and looked at the doors. The guard would see him if he would walk to the door. He needed another entrance. 

The window was a good solution at Dr. Kruger's office. On the backside it was dark and he once again climbed the walls to one of the windows. But they were locked as well. With a sigh he climbed up to the flat roof. There was a door but he'd bet his left pinkie that it was alarm secured. But then he saw the air duct entry and grinned. 

It took him some time but he finally found the right passage through the vents to an office with a computer. He opened the hatch carefully and stuck it with his _web_ to the ceiling and then he jumped down. It was dark and he fumbled again for his flashlight. He started the computer and sat down at the chair behind the desk. 

Okay, the search mask wasn't this complicated and he typed in the reference number he found in his mother's medical record. He bit his lip and swallowed, his finger hovering over the Enter-button for a few seconds. But then he hit it. The display changed and he had found it. The name of his biological father. Banner, Bruce. He clicked on print and the printer in the corner started to spit out a few sheets of paper. 

Peter shut down the computer, grabbed the papers and left the same way he entered the building. When he was outside he hurried home, he couldn't await to read the file.

 

 

One week later Peter stood in front of an apartment building and stared at the door. It took him some time to find Bruce Banner. In the file he had from the sperm bank was an address in Pasadena, California. That was weird in Peter's opinion. Why would someone, who lives in California travel to New York and donate sperm. But that was something he could ask him later, he thought. 

Peter knew how to use a computer but what he needed right now was a more 'specific' skillset. He bribed Lara, a thin gothic girl he had English with, to use her skills. Everyone knew that she was the best hacker at their school and according to her crime sheet, thanks to Gwen and her connections, probably one of the best in the state.

She finally agreed to help him, he only had to buy her a few rare and expensive concert tickets for a band he didn't know, and two days later he had the one Bruce Banner, who was an undergrad at Caltech and at this time on an internship at Oscorp in New York when he donated sperm. The one Bruce Banner who was his biological father and disappeared for years after a lab incident with gamma radiation and now lived in New York. And right now he stood in front of his apartment building. He read the names on the doorbell panel and found no Bruce Banner but the initials BB/CB. CB? Probably his wife.

When Peter saw a man leave the building he jogged to the door and grabbed it a second before it could fall shut. Forth floor, apartment two. And no elevator.

He took the stairs and found the door. And then he stood there and debated with himself whether he should knock or not. But finally he decided that he hadn't searched him to just stand in front of his door. 

Peter took a deep breath and then he knocked. That moment the urge to turn and hide behind a corner and just take a look hit him. But he managed to stay and then someone opened the door. 

It was a man early to mid forties, dark, curly hair and a curious smile on his face. He wore a purple shirt, black yoga pants and no shoes. He looked at Peter and lifted one brow. And Peter realized, that he just stared at him and didn't say anything.

“You're not the pizza guy.” The man finally said and he could hear the humor in his voice. 

“No. Sorry.” Peter croaked. Then he cleared his throat.

“Uhm... are you Doctor Bruce Banner?” He asked and cocked his head slightly. 

The man frowned. “Who wants to know?” 

“Sorry... again.” Peter smiled. “My... my name is Peter Parker and I'm in search of Bruce Banner.” 

“Okay, maybe I am Bruce Banner.” The man said and now Peter smiled again. 

“I... oh god, how do I say this... I've discovered something... it's a little bit delicate...” 

The man stopped him with a gesture, then looked out of his door as if he awaited someone behind the corners. He nodded and stepped aside for Peter to enter. 

“I think it's better if we talk about delicate things somewhere, where my neighbors can't listen.”

“Okay.” Peter looked around in the living room. In the middle of it was a huge couch and a high end entertainment system with giant flat screen and a few game consoles and stuff. A dinner table stood in one corner and a door led into a big kitchen. 

Banner gestured at the couch for Peter to take a seat and he sat down opposite him.

“You wanted to say something about...” He started but then they got interrupted by another man, mid thirties, blond, muscular and an impressive collection of scars. He came into the living room, just in boxers and toweling his hair.

“I hope it was the pizza guy, babe. I'm starving. You think you're on a mission in Italy, homeland of the pizza and...” He stopped dead in his tracks. “Jesus Harold Christ on rubber crutches!” He stared at the two of them, alternating between Peter and Banner.

“What?” Banner said and seemed concerned. 

“What do you mean what?” the other man asked and stared now at Banner, his head cocked. “You don't see this?” He pointed at Peter. “Your past comes haunting you.” 

“I... what?” Banner seems totally confused right now. 

“Uhm...” Peter was a little bit embarrassed and didn't knew how to react. 

The guy in the boxers went to the wall, took one of the pictures and handed it to Banner. And now the other man paled as well. 

“Uhm...” Peter said again and then Banner handed him the picture. It was from a high-school graduation party and it was as if he looked into a mirror. The guy in the picture, grinning, with an arm around the shoulder of a girl, looked exactly like him. 

“How... uhm...” Banner started but seemed as embarrassed as Peter.

“I think I'll leave you two alone. You have to talk.” The other guy smirked and went back to where he came from. 

“That was Clint. My partner.” Banner said and smiled slightly. 

“Okay. Well... I guess this,” Peter pointed at the picture, “explains why I am here.” 

“How... uhm... who...” Banner started again and then Peter smiled reassuringly.

“You've donated sperm, remember?” 

“Yeah, sure.” He seemed relieved. “I thought... maybe... doesn't matter.” 

It knocked again at the door and they could hear the voice of Clint from the other room. 

“Coming!” He was dressed now in a snug fitting Captain America shirt and faded jeans. This time it was the pizza guy. He paid for his food and left the room with the box again. “About time. Fucking starving.” he muttered and started to munch.

“He's a little bit cranky when he's hungry.” Banner shrugged apologetically. 

“Okay. Sorry, it's...” He stopped.

“Mr. Banner, I...” Peter started but got interrupted.

“Bruce, please,” the older man said and Peter smiled.

“Okay, Bruce. I don't want to... to bug you... I've just discovered that my father couldn't be my father and then I asked my aunt and she told me about the artificial insemination with donor sperm. My father was apparently infertile and they went to a sperm bank. I... don't... I just wanted to...” He trailed off and stopped, shrugged. 

“You just wanted to know where you come from.” Bruce said and nodded. 

“Yes.” Peter confirmed.

“And your parents know that you are here? They are okay with it?” Bruce asked and Peter shook his head.

“No. My parents died when I was a child. I live just with my aunt.” 

“I... I'm sorry.” Bruce sighed, looked around and spotted the books and his laptop he had been working with. But that could wait. “You want a tea?” He then asked and Peter smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah, I'd like that.” Bruce smiled and went to the kitchen.

“Good, because I guess we have a lot to talk about.” 

 

 

“Peter, where have you been?” Aunt May asked when he finally came home. “It's past midnight.” 

“You're awake.” Peter looked guiltily at his aunt.

“I asked you where you have been.” She folded her arms in front of her chest and Peter stared at his feet.

“I... I found him.” He mumbled quietly.

“What?” Aunt May asked. She wasn't sure if she really heard what she thought she had heard. 

“I... I found my... my biological father. I visited him.” Peter looked up and swallowed. May sat there and stared at him. She didn't know what to say. 

“Please, say something.” Peter finally said.

“Why?” Was everything May could manage.

“Why? Because... Aunt May, he's my father.” Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and went over to the kitchen table. He pulled out one of the chairs and sat down opposite of his aunt.

“No. Richard was your father. This man is only a sperm donator.”

“Really? Richard was my father? And where was he? No, Uncle Ben was more father to me than my _father_.”

“Peter, he and your mom loved you and it was...” 

“... yes, I know the story. But nevertheless, they left me alone.” 

“But you don't know this man. He can...” Peter opened his rucksack while Aunt May spoke. Bruce had given him a picture and he handed it to May.

“That's him. When he was eighteen.” Peter said and now May stared at the picture the same way he had stared a few hours ago.

“That's Doctor Bruce Banner. Can you see it?” Peter asked and May nodded. 

“You look like this man. Except from the eyes. You have your mother's eyes.” 

“That was what Clint said.” Peter smiled.

“Clint? I thought his name is Bruce?” Aunt May was a little bit confused now. 

“Oh, no... Clint is his partner.” 

The older woman sighed, placed the photo on the kitchen table and filled her electric kettle with water. She took a mug and placed a teabag in it and waited for the water to boil. 

“What are you going to do now?” She finally asked when the water was hot and she filled her mug.

“I'm not sure.” Peter shrugged and licked over his lips. “Really, I don't know.” 

May sat down again and took Peter's hands.

“It's important to you, isn't it?” She asked and Peter half shrugged, half nodded and then he squeezed her hand.

“It's... he's my father after all.” 

“What... what would you say if we invite him at the weekend? I can cook, you can invite Gwen and...”

“... and Clint?” 

“Oh, they are not only work partners?” May lifted one brow.

“No, they are... you know... lovers.” Peter blushed and then May nodded. 

“Well, then you invite both of them. And Gwen if you want to.” 

“You know, you're the best, Aunt May.” Peter grinned, went over to the smaller woman and hugged her tightly. 

“I love you like a son, Peter. You know that. And if you want to get to know this man, then... well... then I want to know him as well.” She said and patted his back. “I want to know if he's good enough to be your dad.” She smirked now and Peter kissed her head.

“I'll call him.” He wanted to grab his cell but May took it away.

“No, it's late and you have to go to school tomorrow. You can call him tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Aunt May,” the boy smiled and went up the stairs, came back a few seconds later to grab his rucksack and the photo and went upstairs again. May shook her head and smiled as well.

 

 

Peter was nervous. Really, really nervous. He had called Bruce the next morning and invited him and at first he was a bit reluctant but when Peter told him that Aunt May wants to meet him, too, he finally accepted. Clint had offered to bring some pie, apparently he bakes, and Aunt May was pleased. 

He met Gwen during lunch break that day and she looked expectantly at him.

“I met him.” He grinned and Gwen lifted one brow. She wanted to know more.

“He's scientist and he works for Stark Industries. He's... really nice.” 

“Will you meet him again?” Gwen sat down beside him and took a sip of her orange juice.

“Yeah. Saturday he and his partner are visiting us for dinner and Aunt May said you should come as well.” 

“Oh, wow. That's... wow. I like that,” she had said.

And now it was Saturday afternoon and it smelled delicious in the kitchen. He had helped Aunt May, had chopped the vegetables, had set the table in the living room and now he was pacing. What if they didn't like the food? Aunt May made her famous chicken-vegetables-lasagna but what if they don't like chicken? Or lasagna? What if one of them is allergic to some of the ingredients? Damn, he should've asked. What if Aunt May didn't like him or Clint? What if one of them didn't like Aunt May? 

“Peter, please. You either sit down or you leave but you're driving me nuts.” Aunt May said when he entered the kitchen for the umpteenth time. 

“Sorry. It's just...” 

“Nervous?” she asked and smiled.

“Huh? Yes. Maybe a little bit.” 

“Everything will be fine. Trust me.” May said and patted his shoulder and then he heard the doorbell. Peter literally jumped and went to the door. It was Gwen.

“Hey,” she greeted him and then leaned up to kiss him. Aunt May looked out of the kitchen.

“Oh, hello Gwen,” she smiled and went back. 

“I guess they aren't here yet?” Gwen asked and Peter shook his head. Together they went into the living room and Gwen went to the door to the kitchen.

“Thanks for the invitation, Mrs. Parker,” she said and May shoved her glasses up her nose.

“Not at all,” the older woman smiled. “How are you? And how's your family doing?” she asked and Gwen shrugged.

“It's not easy without dad but... mom does her best.” 

“They're coming!” Peter finally yelped. He had just looked out of the window and now he saw the two men arrive. May cleaned her hands on her apron and then she removed it and placed it on the kitchen counter and waited for them to knock.

“Come in,” they could hear Peter say and then, a few seconds later, two men entered the living room. 

“Hi,” the older one said and he had sort of a shy smile. May could clearly see that this man had to be Peter's father. The same curly, dark hair, even if his had strays of gray in it, the same smile and even the same gestures like Peter when he was nervous. The younger of the two was blond and had a disarming smile on his face. 

“Aunt May, Gwen, this is Bruce Banner,” he pointed at the first man, “and this his partner Clint,” he pointed at the other. “That's my Aunt May and this is Gwen,” he introduced all of them.  
“Thanks for the invitation,” Bruce said and shook May's hand and Clint, who had a bouquet of flowers in his hand, gave them to Peter's Aunt and then shook her hand as well. 

“You're welcome. Well, pleasure to finally meet you.” May smiled and pointed at the table. 

“Please, take a seat.” She said and Peter smiled broadly.

 

 

Aunt May went to the kitchen to look after the lasagna.

“The pie!” Clint suddenly exclaimed, “We forgot the pie in the car.” He rose and looked apologetically at the others. “I'll be right back,” he said and left the house.

“Sorry,” Bruce said. “He may hide it but he's really nervous.” 

“Why?” Peter asked confused. When he had visited them Clint later came out of his room and sat with them and Peter thought he's cool.

“It's the family situation. I'll explain that later,” he said when they saw Clint come back with an apple-pie in his hands. He went to the kitchen and knocked at the doorjamb and then he went in to Aunt May.

“Oh no.” Bruce mumbled. “Don't let him into the kitchen.” 

“Why not?” 

“They won't come out for a long time, I'm afraid.” It got quiet around the table. Peter looked at Bruce, then at Gwen, then back to Bruce and then to the kitchen door. 

“Uhm... oh, I've read that you've been an intern at Oscorp. Gwen is intern there, too.” Peter said and that was, what they needed to ease the tension. They talked about science, about projects they worked on and weren't classified, about Oscorp itself and about Stark Industries and they never realized, that May and Clint still were missing.

When May had seen the pie she had asked if he had made it and suddenly they were in recipes about the best pies and they spontaneous decided to prepare vanilla ice cream for dessert together with the pie.

It was Peter, whose stomach grumbled, who looked after the two of them and found them stirring in a bowl to get the mixture in the ice cream machine. 

“Oh, Peter. Sorry... but we made ice cream.” Aunt May grinned. Apparently she liked Clint. Auspicious beginning, he thought and went back to Gwen and Bruce. She looked after the lasagna and found it already a little bit dark around the edges.

“That's no problem.” Clint assured her. “Sometimes when I try new recipes they... well... go awry. We're used that not everything has to be perfect.” He smiled and took the potholder to retrieve the lasagna. 

“No, you don't have to...” May started but blushed slightly when Clint flashed her one of his disarming smiles. “But thanks.” 

They went to the living room where Bruce, Peter and Gwen still talked about sciency stuff. May took the seat at the head of the table and that meant, Bruce sat at her left side and Peter at her right. She took all the plates and filled them with lasagna and salad.

“So, Dr. Banner,” she started when she sat down again but Bruce shook his head slightly.

“Please, call me Bruce.” He said and the older woman smiled at him. 

“Bruce, Clint told me you work for Stark Industries?” she asked and Bruce nodded. He couldn't tell her right on the first meeting that this was wrong, that he was part of the Avengers and his job with Stark Industries only facade. And technically, he worked a lot with Tony, so it wasn't entirely a lie.

“Yes, since last year. I was away the last few years.” 

“Really? Where have you been?” 

“Oh, all over the world. India, China, Brasilia, Japan, Kenia, South Africa, Togo, Peru, and many other countries.” 

“He helped the people there,” Clint added. He seemed really proud of him.

“And why are you back in New York?” Gwen asked and Bruce took of his glasses and cleaned them. 

“I was asked to assist with a problem. I intended to fly back to India afterwards. But then I met him.” He looked at Clint and smiled. “And I stayed.”

“This is so nice, Dr. Banner.” May said.

“Really, Bruce is okay,” he repeated. “And your lasagna is delicious.” 

“That's nice. Clint already has the recipe.” She smiled and shoved her glasses up her nose. Bruce chuckled slightly.

“I'm pretty sure he has.” Bruce muttered. “Since we moved in together I've gained ten pounds.”

“Maybe I should hire him as chef then. Peter is still so thin.” 

“Aunt May!” Peter protested and Gwen laughed. 

“Oh, this will sort itself out in time.” Bruce smiled and Peter blushed. They ate in silence for a minute and then Gwen, who looked at Clint a few times, couldn't hold back any longer.

“I don't want to be rude or so... but isn't it difficult as cop to be with a man?” 

Clint, who just took a sip of his drink, chocked. “Sorry?”

“I mean... you are a cop, aren't you? I'm pretty sure I've seen you at the precinct a few times when I visited my father...” 

“Your father?” he asked.

“Captain George Stacy,” she explained.

“That wasn't me. I have a twin-brother, Jason, and he's a cop,” he smirked when he saw her getting pink around the ears.

“I didn't want to...” she mumbled and looked at Peter.

“It's okay,” Clint grinned. 

When they were done with the lasagna Peter rose to clear away the used plates and to get the dessert. Gwen helped him.

“Oh my, Peter. That was so embarrassing,” she said when they were in the kitchen. Peter smiled and embraced her.

“At least I'm not the only one who put the foot in it.” 

“What do you mean?” She asked and looked up to her boyfriend.

“When I visited them I... well... I was me.” He shrugged and now Gwen laughed slightly. 

“Yes, I know what happens then. What did you destroy?” 

“What? Nothing?” Peter finally let her go and went for clean plates to serve the pie and the ice cream who was ready by now, thanks to the ice cream machine Aunt May had gotten from Uncle Ben, his last Christmas gift. “But I may have accidentally insulted the dog.” 

“The dog?” 

“Yes, they have a dog and they call him Pizza dog, well, Clint does, because he _likes_ pizza and not because of his strange fur color.” Gwen laughed again.

“So, what do you think?” He asked quietly and threw a glance out of the door to the others but they talked and due to the fact that Bruce gestured with his hands it had to do something with his traveling. He had discovered the first time he met him that he loved the countries he's been to and he knows the best stories.

“I think they're nice. And when it's true that you look like a younger version of him I have to admit then I'm lucky.” 

“Why?” Peter turned and Gwen lifted a brow.

“Hello? He's smoking hot!” She explained.

“You think he's hot?” Peter looked at Bruce who still talked to Aunt May but sometimes threw glances at Clint and he could see the love in his eyes whenever he looked at his boyfriend. 

“He's way too old for me, but you are not. And by the way, you are smoking hot as well.” 

“Really?” Now Peter looked at Gwen and tried to hide the grin on his face... and failed.

“Really.” 

“Well, you're not bad yourself.” He nodded and then wrapped his arms around her waist and when she hit the counter he leaned down and cupped her face before he kissed her, gentle but passionately. 

“Wow,” she breathed when they separated. But then she cleared her throat. “I guess we should serve the pie.”

“Yeah.” Peter smiled and Gwen pecked his lips again before she cut the pie. 

 

 

“He's nice,” Aunt May said when they were finally alone. She flopped down on the couch, removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. “I like him.” 

“Really?” Peter grinned over his whole face.

“Yes. He's... he's nice. He's a well-traveled man, he's intelligent, he's handsome...” Peter blushed violently. “What? I may be a few years older than him and a widow but I'm not dead,” she smiled when Peter's skin color got nearly purple. “He seems to be really nice and kind, he's a doctor, he has a job and a nice boyfriend who can bake.” Peter knew the pie would do it. Aunt May loved pie and to talk about recipes. 

“But?” He sounded warily because he could clearly hear an unspoken 'but'.

“But nothing, Peter. Really. I like him and he doesn't seem to be a pervert or a freak or... come on, don't look at me like that, you know that it could have been possible. He's nice and if you want to meet him sometimes I have no objections.” She smiled.

“Wow! That... I... wow,” he said and kissed her cheek.

“And now, kitchen. There's a lot of dishes that needed to be rinsed.” 

Peter jumped up, grinned and went to the kitchen. Tomorrow he would call Bruce and tell him.

 

 

“What do you think?” Clint asked when they finally were back in their home and sat at the couch after feeding Lucky. Bruce leaned back and Clint slipped onto his side, one leg over Bruce's and he placed his arm around his shoulders. Bruce smiled at the younger man and kissed the top of his head. 

“I don't know. It was nice, really. But somehow I feel like an intruder,” Bruce admitted and absentmindedly started to stroke Clint's chest. 

“Why? I mean, May said she would be happy to meet us again and Peter... he really likes you. You both like this science stuff and he's really cool. For a teenager.” Clint grinned and Bruce slapped his head slightly.

“It's not his fault,” Bruce sighed. 

“Is it about the other guy?” Clint asked and turned his head to look up to his lover. As usual he hit the target dead center. Bruce nodded.

“What if I endanger them? He's just a boy and May... I don't want to put them at a risk.” 

“That's quite possible. But on the other hand, we live here in an apartment building with quite a few other people. What about the Taylor's? They have two little children and Mary is pregnant again. Or what about Mrs. Walters? She's eighty-nine. If you would hulk out in here do you think she'd made it out? But you know that you can control yourself to a certain degree to not endanger them or you would've refused to live here with me. Why should it be different with them?”

“First of all, I live here because a certain someone insisted to stay in his own apartment building. And then, yes, maybe you're right. But that doesn't mean that I don't feel like an intruder. Peter had his father, he had his uncle as father figure after his father's death. And then... I feel like I would break into their family.” 

“His _father_ died when he was a little boy and he said that he always missed him. This is his second chance,” Clint objected.

“But if I really intensify this relationship I have to tell him about the other guy and then...” 

“You think he would be horrified? His girlfriend works at Oscorp and you know what happened to Dr. Connors.” Clint sat up and now he straddled Bruce's lap, sat on his leg and looked in his eyes, his arms on Bruce's shoulders.

“That was something different,” he murmured but Clint leaned over and kissed him, long and passionately.

“Why? Why was this different? The only difference is, that you can control the other guy to a certain degree _and_ he's a hero, like you.” Clint kissed him again. “And he likes me,” he added then, grinning.

“What... what about _my_ father?” Bruce licked his lips and looked up at Clint.

“What about him? He doesn't matter. He's dead and you're definitely not like him.” Clint took Bruce's hands. “These hands? You wouldn't harm anyone with them.” He kissed his fingers and Bruce blushed.

“Why are you so sure? I have his DNA.” 

“Because I know you, Bruce Banner. You're the most gentle and loving man I've ever met. Okay, you have a past but we all have. You, me, he, May... Tony, Steve, Natasha, Thor... we all have our baggage but you shouldn't deny yourself to get to know your son. God, Bruce. You have a child and he wants to get to know you. And the other guy? He wouldn't do anything to harm your own child. Believe me, I know him.” Clint let his hands run through Bruce's curls and leaned his forehead against his.

“Yeah, okay. I... I guess maybe I should give it a try, huh?” 

“I definitely think you should give it a try.” Clint kissed his forehead and then his temple, his cheek and he started to nibble at Bruce's ear and when he moaned he could feel something stir in Bruce's pants and he chuckled slightly. 

“Okay. I... I call him tomorrow... I guess...” 

“Yes, that's a good idea. Because it's late now and you have other things to do,” Clint grinned and turned Bruce's head to kiss him again.

“Really? And what do you have in mind?” 

“Oh, some things that involve less clothes and more horizontal positions,” he purred and Bruce couldn't repress a smirk.

“That sounds... acceptable.” 

 

 

They met in a café not far away from StarkTower. Bruce was already there, a cup of tea in front of him and a book on his lap when Peter finally came in. He grinned when he saw him and went over to him. 

“Hey,” Peter said. “Sorry for being late but... traffic,” he gestured vaguely out onto the streets. Bruce smiled and Peter sat down. “You wanted to talk to me?” 

“Yes. It's... uhm... not easy for me,” he started and Peter felt his features crumble. That was the moment where he said him that he didn't want to see him anymore. He swallowed and licked his lips. But Bruce had seen his expression and raised a hand immediately to stop him from bolt out of the café the next moment.

“No, wait. It's not... not what you think, Peter. But... I think there are a few things you should know about me, my father and well other people.” 

Peter placed his rucksack back on the chair beside him and sat down again. When the waitress came he ordered a cappuccino and leaned back carefully.

“Okay, this is... really not something I tell people too often and... there aren't many people who knows it. And I don't want to scare you away with it but... but I think you deserve to know and then, afterwards, you can decide for yourself if you still want to be involved with me. Just... I don't know how to start.” 

“Uhm... why,” Peter swallowed when he heard his raspy voice and tried again. “Why don't you start at the beginning?” 

“Yeah, maybe.” Bruce stopped when the waitress brought the cappuccino and Peter started to shovel sugar in it. Lots of sugar.

“Okay. First, let me tell you that I... we... really had enjoyed to meet your Aunt May and Gwen. And even if Clint had bitched that there are millions of girls in this city and my son dates the one who knows his brother, he was glad to meet them as well.” Bruce took a sip of his mug and looked at Peter who still waited for him to come to the point.

He took a deep breath and then he leaned back.

“My father, Brian Banner, was a killer. He killed my mom when I was a little boy and he forced me to tell the police that it was an accident. Later they locked him up in a mental hospital and I lived with my aunt Susan.”

“What?!” Peter's voice was an octave higher than usual. 

“They both were geniuses but... my grandfather was an abusive asshole, my father as well. I... I think you should know that. I mean, they are, technically, your family as well. We have inherited their intelligence but, to a certain degree, their dark sides, their anger, as well.” 

Peter swallowed and nodded. He knew that there was this vengeful streak sometimes and now it made sense. 

“That was the... the easy part,” Bruce huffed and Peter's eyes went wide and his brows hit his hairline, but he kept quiet and waited for Bruce to continue.

“I know, right now I break about a million rules and... can you give me your word that you won't tell anyone what I tell you now?” he asked.

“You trust my word?” Peter cocked his head and took a sip of his cappuccino but when he burned his upper lip he placed the mug back on the table.

“After all what your aunt told me about you... yes.” Bruce smiled and Peter felt himself blush. 

“You've told me that you researched me. What did you find?”

“Uhm... that you've been at Desert State University in New Mexico, doctorate at Caltech, something about a gamma radiation accident and then not too much anymore.” 

“Yes, that was because I was... away. Uhm... it's actually the gamma radiation accident I want to talk about.” Peter saw him fiddle with his glasses. He was really nervous and somehow that made him, Peter, even more nervous.

“The gamma radiation accident... it changed me.” 

“Changed you? How?” Banner sighed again and for the umpteenth time he cleaned his glasses.

“You've seen the footage from the Battle of New York?” He suddenly asked and Peter furrowed his brows. 

“Sure, I think everyone has. Why?” 

“The big green guy who smashed everything... that was me,” he admitted very, very quietly and then he looked at Peter who stared open mouthed.

“What? I mean... why?... How? How is that...” 

“I've told you about the anger problem. Whenever I'm angry, really angry, I change. It's... complicated but for now that's what you need to know. I'm the... the Hulk.” He looked down at his hands and Peter blinked once, twice. 

“Wait... you want to tell me you're a member of the Avengers?” he blurted out and Bruce looked up.

“Uhm... yes, I guess that's what I am.” He shrugged.

“And Clint... he knows that?” Peter asked and now Bruce smiled.

“Yes, he definitely knows.” 

“Wait, wait, wait... he's also one of them, right? The archer, Hawkeye! Right?” Peter was completely excited. His dad, his biological dad, was an Avenger. How cool was that?

“Yes, that's him.” 

“Wow! This is... wow! Do you know how cool that is?” Peter was really excited. “And then you know, you _know_ Tony Stark! And Captain America! And...” Bruce was astounded. He had thought that he would be disgusted by the idea that he was a monster. He never really expected him to be completely enthralled. 

“You think it's cool?” Bruce asked and Peter's grin faded a bit. 

“Uhm... yes, of course. I mean... the Avengers! They fought against aliens. But of course you know that.” 

“Hm, yeah. Maybe it _is_ cool to a certain degree. It's not so cool to wake up after a battle without pants and someone tells you what you have destroyed.” Bruce said but he smiled when he saw Peter blush. 

“Uhm...” he started, then he stopped, took a sip from his now cold cappuccino and placed the cup careful back on the table before he looked at Bruce once more. “I guess... I guess, while we're at it, there's something you should know about me as well.” 

“Okay,” Bruce said and nodded slowly.

“Uhm... I... I've never told that anyone. Aunt May definitely doesn't know and Gwen... she figured it out herself. But... well... given that you're the Hulk...” he stopped again, took another sip of cappuccino and then he sighed. “You know about that incident with Dr. Connors. You've already mentioned that.”

“Yes, I've heard about it.” 

“The... the guy... you know... who fought against the lizard... Spider-man,” Peter said and looked carefully at Bruce but when he didn't say anything he continued. “That's me. I'm Spider-man.” 

“Excuse me? Did you just say that you... you are... Spider-man?” Bruce eyes were as wide as Peter's just a few minutes before.

“Yes. It.. it was an accident. I got bitten by a spider and...” 

“The monster-gene...” Bruce suddenly said and Peter furrowed his brows. “My father was always convinced that he had something like a... a monster-gene. Apparently... we're both affected. Shit. I... I'm sorry, Peter. Really. I shouldn't have done this.” 

“What? What are you talking about?” 

“It's my fault that you are affected. If I hadn't...” 

“Why is this your fault? You haven't been there and I'm not a biologist but I'm pretty sure something like a monster-gene doesn't really exist. And you've already said that your dad was a nutjob. It's... it's just coincidence.” 

“And Tony will have a field day... or two... or three when we tell him,” Bruce suddenly chuckled. 

“You... you really mean I can meet Tony Stark?” Peter's face lit up. 

“If you still want to... then yes. I met your family and so it's only fair for you to meet mine... well... if you dare. They are all whackos, more or less,” Bruce grinned now.

“Really, I'd like that!” Peter nearly jumped up from his chair.

“Okay... uhm... I'll check with the team and call you this evening. Okay?” 

“Wow, yes, okay,” Peter grinned even more and Bruce took his mug to take a sip. That wasn't as hard as he had thought it would be. He just had to talk with _his son_ about the 'fighting evil villains' thing some day.

 

 

After a while he wasn't sure if this had been a good idea. It was pure chaos. But then, it was always pure chaos when they had the team over at their place. Their apartment wasn't as big as the whole floors Tony provided the rest of them with but Clint loved it and the building was his and so they stayed here. Bruce stood in the kitchen, cutting the cake when he looked out into the living room. Peter sat beside Tony at the dining table and they talked about the incident with Dr. Connors. Pepper was here with Tony and she sat with Natasha and just gestured with one finger while the Russian lifted her brow but smiled. Steve made conversation with Gwen while Thor fed Lucky with remains of the turkey and spoiled the _damn_ dog even more than Clint. Jane who had talked to May a few minutes ago now listened to something Clint just said.

“Thanks for the invitation, Bruce,” he heard a voice beside him and he looked to find Peter's aunt in the doorway. 

“No problem,” he smiled. “I've promised to introduce him to the team. I'm just sorry that Shield harassed you with all those paperwork and secret agency stuff.” 

“I... I have to admit that I was a little bit perplexed when they suddenly stood in front of my house but... I can understand it.” She came over to him, took the plates and held them for Bruce to put the slices of cake on them.

“He told me,” she said after a while and looked at Bruce who stopped dead in the tracks. “The thing about you, the thing about himself.” Bruce swallowed and looked at the knife he still held in his hand.

“It's... I don't have a problem with it. I mean, you... you wouldn't be here if you couldn't control it, right?” She asked and Bruce nodded slowly.

“I can control him... to a certain degree. And he likes Clint, he can calm him down,” Bruce admitted.

“Peter likes you. Really. And... and he's so glad that he found you.” Bruce carefully put the next slice of cake onto the next plate. “Peter is... he searches... no, he sometimes craves for a father figure. I don't want to say that you have to take the place my husband had in his live in the last years. But sometimes there are things he can't talk to me about.”

Bruce looked into the living room the same moment Peter looked in his direction and he saw the smile on the boy's face broaden a bit. And he had to smile himself.

“May, I... I never thought that I would ever have kids, I have to admit. But to meet him... I like him. Really. Don't think I want to creep in your family. But I'd like to stay in contact with him.”

“Creep in our family? That's too late, you're already part of it.” May chuckled and Bruce blushed.

“That wasn't...”

“No, you don't need to apologize. It's not... It's okay, you know? I mean, I know that Peter likes you and I know that he's really happy to have you. So, if you don't have any objections... or Clint... yes, I'd like you to be a part of our family.” The older woman looked at Bruce with an earnest expression on her face.

“But I don't have any clue how to be a father. My father wasn't a role model and my grandfather as well. I... what if I do it wrong?” 

“Bruce,” May placed one hand on his chest. “Listen to your heart. You're a good man, you have a man who loves you, you have friends who love you. You know how to do the things right. And don't worry, he's a teenager. You _can't_ do anything right. It's their job to make our lives miserable,” she grinned now and Bruce couldn't repress a chuckle himself. 

“That's true.” 

“So, let's get these plates out to the gang. And don't worry, everything will come out all right.” She smiled, took the first few plates and carried them out into the living room.

Later that evening, when Bruce and Peter sat together on the couch and Bruce had told the boy what his aunt had said, he smiled and placed his arm around his shoulder. Peter grinned broadly and then there was a sudden flash. Bruce turned and saw Gwen with her smart phone.

“Sorry, it was too tempting,” she smiled and Peter rose, took her hand and they both went back to the couch, to Bruce.

 

 

It was Tuesday and he was at school. He opened his locker to get his books when he saw a present in it. He was pretty sure that it wasn't there when he had opened it the last time. He took the package but there wasn't a card with it. Carefully he unwrapped it and found a box with a picture frame in it. And in the frame was the picture of him and Bruce, both smiling at each other. Gwen.

He smiled again. It was a nice picture and he already liked it. 

When he came home after school he went to the basement, searched for the tool box, grabbed a hammer and a nail and went to his room. He knocked in the nail and placed the frame beside two other picture frames. The first one showed him with five, together with Richard Parker and Mickey Mouse in Disney Land, on the second picture he was thirteen and together with his Uncle Ben on one of their camping trips and the last one showed him with sixteen, sitting on a couch together with Bruce Banner. All his fathers on one wall.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
